He Will Love Again
by rin-mizuki
Summary: Sequel to He Had Loved. Kagome is back...or is she?


This is the sequel to He Had Loved. Many thanks goes to Nathalie Shiffer for brainstorming ideas with me, you little bunny you. I know she wanted a happy ending and I'm usually down in the dumps, so this one is kinda bittersweet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything. It would be nice to own Sesshomaru... *sighs wistfully*

He Will Love Again

Sesshomaru Taisho. His name might as well have been written in neon flashing lights on every billboard in a hundred mile radius. Everyone knew the famous Mr. Taisho, former owner of Taisho Karate, now the president of Taisho Corp.

Every day, he woke up at five in the morning, glanced at his diamond encased Kagome, and dragged himself out of bed to go to work. When he came home, he paced like a madman, mumbling to his sword and nearly creating a hole in his floor with all the walking. His co-workers always found Sesshomaru to be...strange.

"Yo Koga, what's with Taisho today?" "Shut it, Miroku. He could hear us." "But-" "Alright, yes! He looks weirder than normal. Wonder what crawled up his ass last night." "A guy's cock." "Probably."

Miroku Murasaki and Koga Kegawa were partners in crime, be it with pranking, drinking, and just monkeying around. They were the laughingstock of the office, but Sesshomaru let them stay. It was only because they reminded him of a certain monk and wolf prince from his former life.

Both of the noisy oafs thought he was homosexual since there were never rumors of him and a woman. How dare they think that he, Sesshomaru Taisho, liked men! Preposterous. No woman had graced his bed in nine centuries; he only wanted his Kagome.

He thought of the last time they were together. It was a memory that he always liked to keep with him.

"Ah! Sessho," Kagome moaned, clutching onto the sheets with sweaty hands. He smirked, keeping eye contact with her, and gave her dripping pussy another long lick. "Sessho, stop teasing me!" "Teasing you?" he laughed as he pushed two fingers inside her wet heat. "I think I deserve it, Gome. For all the teasing that you gave me..." He began to slide his fingers in and out of her, sending spikes of pleasure up her spine.

"I'm sorry, baby, I said I was sorry! Oh god, I need your cock in me..." "Apologies, but you're not going to get God's cock. You're gonna get mine," Sesshomaru murmured in a husky voice, quickly replacing his fingers with his pulsing organ. He slammed inside of her roughly, an urgency he never knew coursing through him. "Gome," he hissed, "you're so...tight..."

A knock drew him out of his thoughts, and it was important by the way the person was rapping on the door incessantly. "Enter." It was Sango Hone, his personal secretary. She and Miroku had an off and on thing, quite like the monk and slayer from his memories.

"Mister Taisho, your brother wants to see you," she said nervously, chewing on her ballpoint pen. He growled. "Throw him out." "I tried, sir," she chuckled hesitantly, "but he has sat himself down on the chandelier and refuses to move until you allow him to come in." Sesshomaru rubbed his temples; he didn't want to deal with the noisy, messy, lazy, douche canoe of a half-brother. "Send him in," he sighed tiredly. Might as well get this over with.

Inuyasha sauntered into his half-brother's office as if he owned the world, which irked the silver haired man sitting at his desk. Clearly, he, Sesshomaru Taisho, owned basically the whole world. His half-brother owned a goldfish or a leaf or something.

"Heyoooooooooo Sesshomaru!" "What," he paused for a quiet sigh, "do you want now?" "So uh...how's Kagome? Didn't you mate her before that battle with Naraku?" Sesshomaru's mood turned from sour to absolutely furious. "If we mated, then I would be dead too," he hissed in a low voice.

"She-she's dead?" Inuyasha stammered. "I-I had no idea. I mean, I guess I just figured that the jewel brought her back to her own time and I could see her again." Venom practically dripped from Sesshomaru's next words.

"She died protecting me, half breed. I noticed you forgot about the battle halfway through to go rut with that clay pot. Had you not went, Kagome would be alive! You killed her, Inuyasha! She's dead because of you!"

His voice had gone into a loud yell that the whole building could hear. Everything went silent. People looked at each other in disbelief. That's what their boss had been hiding. Heartbreak. Sorrow. Pain. Anger. Blame. Guilt. Loss. Fear. Fear of being alone.

"I-I swear! I didn't know!" "Don't give me that fucking bullshit, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spat out, as if the words tasted bitter and sharp. "You knew Kikyo was on Naraku's side. You knew she held nothing but hatred. You knew she slept with other men. You just didn't care."

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, I didn't think-" "That's right, you didn't think. Let's put it this way, you thought with the wrong head. And last time I checked, a man's brain is NOT in their cock!" His voice escalated to a ground-shaking level, leaving his half demon abomination of a brother trembling slightly. "Sango! Clear my office!" he called. "I'm going on a vacation. Permanently."

* * *

From that day, Sesshomaru Taisho was never heard from again. His mansion had been cleaned out, his company left to Miroku and Koga, his name all but erased from the company, and world, database. If you searched him on Google, nothing came up. This time, he didn't have a certain raven-haired woman to help him through his grief.

The once great Taisho was nothing but a ghost now. If only they knew where he was... He was curled up in the dilapidated Higurashi shrine by the destroyed well, bawling his eyes out like an infant. Sesshomaru had been there for a month, eating nothing, drinking nothing, and doing nothing but crying.

He wept for the way he had treated others, especially Inuyasha. He didn't want to make him hate him, he wanted to help him. He loved his younger brother almost as much as he loved Kagome. Sure he was an annoying little whelp, but he was HIS annoying little whelp. Inuyasha needed to grow strong, so Sesshomaru tested him in battle. He didn't even blame the boy for cutting his arm off.

He wept for his mother, who committed suicide 200 years after Naraku's demise. She knew she couldn't go on any longer without Toga. She loved him, genuinely, with all her soul. But he said she was too cold. Too heartless. Too emotionless. It wounded her deeply, so after Sesshomaru was born, she locked herself in her room, hiding from the world. She emerged after Toga was killed to take over the responsibility of the West. But only for a time. Then she died and left the heavy responsibility to her son, still in shock about losing his lover. Even after two centuries.

He wept for his father, who he used to hate. With a passion. He never paid any attention to his eldest son; said that he reminded him too much of his mother. Then Inuyasha came. Inuyasha this, Inuyasha that, Inuyasha is fucking GOD. Of course, Sesshomaru loved the little half breed at first sight, but the rage towards his father only increased. He put Inuyasha on a damn pedestal, and threw Sesshomaru the scraps.

He wept for himself, and all the emotion he kept inside of him. Some things he bottled up inside and never let out for fear of looking weak. But that was beyond him now. His pride, his ego; it was out the window. Crying like a little girl, sniveling, snotting all over his jacket, and wailing like a dying man, Sesshomaru retained no dignity. He didn't need it.

"Hey mister, are you alright?" a little voice asked from beside him. Wiping his nose, he pushed himself into a sitting position to study the source of the sound. It was a little girl with pale, creamy skin, ebony hair...sapphire eyes that reminded him of the ocean...eyes that sparkled with innocence... _Kagome_... he thought, _you've come back. Your soul was gone before I could save you._

Sesshomaru cleared his throat before answering in a raspy voice, "I'm...well I've seen better days, little one. What's your name?" "I'm Kagome! Kagome Junsuine! My mommy said that I shouldn't talk to strangers, but I think you're okay."

"Where is your mother now? Shouldn't you be at home?" "Silly mister, this is my home!" "You mean, you-you live at the Higurashi shrine?" he choked out, thanking the gods for his luck. "But it's so..." "Broken?" she supplied. "Precisely. And you never told me where your mother was." Kagome pointed a grubby finger at a heap of dirty with a posy sticking up on top of it. "My mommy never woke up, so I covered her to make sure she was warm. I didn't have any blankets, but I found some dirt. It's eeeeeeverywhere."

Sesshomaru placed his hand on top of the girl's head, understanding what it was like to lose a mother. No matter what age you are, it's always hard. "What was her name?" "Rin," the little girl cried, "and she was soooo beautiful. I wanted to be like her when I grew up. She told stories every night. About a girl with my name. And Mommy said she was pretty too, even prettier than her. I wanna tell stories when I'm a mommy."

The little girl's eyes filled with tears and soon enough, both she and the once proud demon lord were both wracked with sobs, their thin frames shaking. Sesshomaru held her close to his chest, love oozing through every pore in his body. A tiny boy, no more than two, laid his chubby hands on his sister's leg. He cried too, simply because he knew something wasn't right.

"Oh Sota," Kagome wailed, "I'm sorry that I couldn't save Mommy! I'm so sorry!" Sesshomaru lifted the boy into his arms and there was a moment of peace throughout Japan as tears ran down their faces in unison. It seemed that everyone in the country took a deep breath. An invisible weight had been lifted off of everyone, and people felt a sense of comfort. Criminals apologized to their victims, convicts hugged their jailers, divorced couples forgave each other, grieving widows and widowers felt that they could finally move on, and soldiers stopped fighting to converse and joke around with the enemy in no-man's-land. For once, there was no reason to fight. The power of youth was a great thing.

Sesshomaru swore to protect Kagome and her brother. He would wed her as soon as she was old enough, show her the love that threatened to burst from his heart. The elation he felt was beyond all other emotion. "Hey mister," she whispered, "you never told me your name." "Sesshomaru." "Can I call you Sessho?" His heart swelled in joy, for that was what his Kagome had called him. "You may."

"Sessho, can I stay with you forever?" Kagome asked in a small voice. "Of course, little one." For the first time in centuries, he let his emotions shine in his eyes. "I intend to keep you as long as you will have me." Satisfied with the answer, the girl snuggled closer in his arms and let sleep take her.

No one saw as a corpse inside a block of diamond seemed to come alive for a moment. A single gold tear slid slowly down her cheek. Her full pink lips turned up in a small smile. Hair black as night fanned around her head like a halo. She extended her hand towards the three weeping people to let a small pink jewel escape from her. It zoomed into the young girl, her reincarnation, her soul.

No one saw the light leave her eyes. No one saw the serenity cross her face. No one saw the bright light that came from the sky. No one saw heaven open up to let the woman in. No one saw as her body disintegrated into dust. No one felt the wind sweep the particles away, carrying what was left of the formerly powerful girl to places unknown to humans. No one heard her whisper, her declaration of love to a certain silver-haired demon. No one knew the depths of her pain of leaving him. No one saw the demon's enchantment wear off, exposing his markings and golden eyes. No one saw clawed hands clutch the children tighter. No one saw the striped arms lift them up and carry them to his old dojo. No one saw the crack left in the diamond, the final memory of a priestess; dead in body but never in soul.

Theeeeeere you have it!

Kagome: Review review review, cuz Sessho will love you forever!

Sessho: I did not agree to that.

Kagome: Awwwww pweeaaase?

Sessho: Fine. If you review, I'll love you. A little bit.

Kagome: YAAAAY! :D

Sessho: Woo. Hoo. *throws confetti unenthusiastically*


End file.
